


Claimed as a treasure

by Marshmellowtoast



Series: Hunter and The Dragon [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dragon!Hanzo, Hunter!McCree, Knotting, M/M, Mindbreak, Monsterous anatomy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: My original idea when i started writing hunter and prey. Jesse Mccree gets caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dont read this if you are looking for the same kind of fluff that I'm writing in the other one. Read the tags!

“I've found you little hunter.”

 

A hot tongue traced the shell of his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. Every primal instinct in his brain screaming at him to run before the monster on his back managed to sink it’s teeth into his neck and pull. Pinned as he was, there was no way to escape when they did press into his skin, far too many wrapped around his neck, sinking in enough to draw blood. A serpentine tongue flicked along side the teeth, lapping at the slow drip of blood. Jesse could feel something flowing, spreading through his body with each beat of his heart. Whatever it was was making him feel hot, sapping the strength from his limbs, until the dragon wasn't even holding him down any longer. 

 

A clawed hand trailed his spine to the waist of his coat, pushing it out of the way. This pants didn't get such a kind treatment, the dragon slicing the seem all the way to the buttons. Cut so drastically they provided little protection from the chill air or wandering hands. Teeth eased out of his flesh, that wicked tongue cleaning off the last of the blood before he was roughly moved. Hands gripped his thighs and pulled him so that he was half on the dragons lap, ass high in the air and face pressed to the gravel.  
“The hunt is always so exciting, you'll have to forgive me treasure, I will have to eat you after all.” he said, letting the tip of his tongue flit against McCree's hole. “You are far too rare a treat to let slip from my grasp.”

 

Panic had finally worked it's way into Jesse’s honey coated mind, and he tried to squirm away, grabbing fists full of gravel, but grip on his thighs was like iron. The first tapered inch pressed inside without resistance, searching and prodding as it went. Any time he cried out, the dragon would stop, paying close attention to each one, learning how they would make him react. Mccree felt as if he was being catalogued, all of his expressions, his whole damn self was being neatly filed away in this monster's brain to remain there forever. 

 

Each passing minute force his mind back down, back into that sweet thick feeling that had permeated down to his bones. He didn't know how long they were there, things only coming back into focus when his own disappointed whines became too loud. The dragon's tongue and four fingers were pulled from his hole, and he could feel the mess of spit and slick leaking out. Biting his leather sleeve, he tried to stifle the noises, only to yelp as he was pushed forward, nearly cutting his face on the stones. 

 

The dragon's thick cock teased against his hole, the tapered head catching rutted against his crack. Without much warning he began to push inside, the ridges of his length making it difficult to do all at once. Each one was thicker than the last, all of them set up to keep his breeding partner spread wide, too enraptured by the way they drag to notice the real treat they were being prepped for. A fat knot rested at the base, already wider than any other point along his shaft. Jesse couldn’t recognize it for what it was either, until fingers were pressed in along side the fat cock spear him, opening him up the last bit needed for it to slip in. 

 

There was a nearly bestial huff by his ear and he tried not to look, focusing on fighting down the well of feelings he was being forced to deal with. Pain from the stretch, and overwhelming pleasure from both the drug in his system and his traitorous body being played like a fiddle. 

 

The dragon's knot was pressed unrelenting against his prostate, every little roll and twist adding to him arousal and shame. Too excited by the hunt and his new prize, Hanzo didn't last long, pressing in deep he came into his new treasure knot inflating as he did. Jesse froze when he did, the pressure in his ass growing until he felt like he would go blind from it, cumming in a weak dribble that leaked out of his destroyed pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more.


End file.
